Todoke ni Kimi
by Poke'ninja Alu
Summary: YAOI WARNING . this is mainly comedy though :O and about funny awkward situations. no definite pairing for Minato as of YET. pretty much KakaMina tho'. Minato is struggling to remember his past and his relationship with Kakashi is becoming shaky because he doesn't know why he causes kakashi pain unintentionally. Kakashi discovers feelings that weren't there before and now read xD
1. Chapter 1

A/N : kinda dark and angsty mostly comedic to me lol… like my mind heh. Well… it starts off cute but will get semi-intense but ill dial it down *ahem* cuz I want the focus to be on their relationship more. I decided I couldn't find one fanfic of Kakashi being in charge so here ya go. Kakashi wearin pants (that'd be a first) lol

HERES THE DEALIO : Minato's memories are sealed within Naruto btw. He doesn't know anything about Kakashi very much or anything. Kakashi is convinced that Minato (Mina-chan or Sparky) is the 4th hokage like everyone else suspects. Sarutobi knows and ordered Kakashi to protect and watch over Minato for the time being.

~Sugar Rush

Minato hummed in the kitchen as he mixed the batter for a batch of healthy chocolate chip cookies in honor of Naruto managing to make it past the first round of the Chuunin exams. Naruto was off training at the moment and Minato was alone in Naruto's home. He was so focused that he almost didn't notice a silver haired ninja appear behind him quietly. He instinctively reacted and was surprised by the silver haired intruder's strength and ability to grasp his wrists and push him against the counter where the bowl of batter sat. His azure eyes widened as he came face to face with-

"Kakashi?"

"Yo~ can I let you go, or do you plan on making me batter now?" Kakashi said, giving Minato a carefree closed eye smile. His mask was over what Minato knew was the sharingan.

Minato grinned, slipping from Kakashi's loosened grasp. "Ah… sorry…automatic reflex I guess," he said apologetically. Kakashi shrugged and Minato returned to stirring the batter.

"Naruto went to Ichiraku with Iruka…" Kakashi said casually, "He won't be back until later…"

Minato nodded, taking out the cookie sheets. "Alright, that's fine. I'll make these then and put them away for another time," he said happily. "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh …no…just felt like stopping by." Kakashi wasn't planning on telling Minato that he needed to be near him…it was odd but Kakashi felt a pull to Minato…although he could tell Minato was oblivious to how Kakashi felt when he was around him. It wasn't love…it was more of sorrow. Minato didn't notice the temporary sad gleam that flickered in Kakashi's onyx colored eye.

"Well…I'm not being dragged off to do some weird mission by Sarutobi as of late," Minato said cheerfully, "I asked for some time off and he seemed more than happy to oblige…wonder why… he's really overprotective of me, isn't he?" He glanced at Kakashi who looked at him with a poker face.

"Well…you are an important honorary member of the hidden leaf," Kakashi shrugged.

"Yeah..thanks to Naruto," Minato laughed and Kakashi wanted to pause that moment and just listen to it over and over. How he missed this…although back in the day his Sensei was shit at making anything. He was great on the battlefield but a hazard in the kitchen. His mask hid his smirk from Minato.

Kakashi wondered if Minato remembered Kushina at all. He didn't think it'd hurt to ask. "Hey…Minato," he said, feeling foreign to not calling his teacher "Master" in over 16 years….and then his sensei's death 13 years ago …Kakashi shook off the weird feeling and waited for Minato to respond.

"Hm?" Minato looked up, halfway finished with putting the cookie dough on the sheets.

"Do you…have anyone special in your heart? " Kakashi asked rather bluntly.

Minato blinked surprised, and Kakashi watched with interest and Minato looked away not answering. His ears had turned a little red and Kakashi felt an odd shift in his chest. A B-thump although he didn't know why. Minato's reddened ears made Kakashi feel like—wait…no.

Kakashi shook his head confused. 'What the hell am I thinking?' he thought to himself, 'I'm not interested in Minato like that'…. But he couldn't deny how defenseless Minato looked in front of him and he also couldn't deny how he didn't want anyone else –man or woman—to see Minato like this.

"W-well…not exactly…" Minato mumbled, "—why? Interested?" he joked, winking at Kakashi. Kakashi kept a poker face although he felt himself mentally go red in the face and he laughed back to ease the sudden awkwardness in the air.

"You're too old for me," Kakashi replied coolly, and Minato stuck his tongue out at him, contradicting his statement.

"You're loss," Minato grinned mischieviously.

'Stop it…' Kakashi looked at Minato's back, as Minato set the cookie sheets into the oven; he was oblivious to Kakashi's burning gaze. Turning around and wiping his hands on his apron in a satisfied manner, Minato shot Kakashi a playful grin.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" he inquired, feeling a little uncomfortable although he didn't blatantly tell Kakashi this.

"Hm? Oh…" Kakashi blinked and looked around, "no nothing…this place is…clean…." He noted looking around, surprised that Naruto's havoc wreaked little home looked rather habitable. Minato smiled a victorious smile.

Seeing Minato's face beam like that from the compliment, Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what was going on with his heart. 'Why the hell is it beating so fast?' Kakashi was confused. He never felt like this back then…what the hell was different now? 'Nothing. Nothing was different' and Kakashi expertly brushed whatever odd feelings he felt to the back of his mind. Minato cleaned up and then was untying his apron when Kakashi startled him by grabbing one of his wrists and backing Minato up against the fridge. Minato winced slightly, drawing in a composed sharp breath, but didn't try to attack back this time since he knew it was Kakashi, but he gazed questioningly at that onyx eye that gleamed with …worry?

"H-hey…what's…wrong?" Minato asked tentatively, feeling confused but remaining composed. Kakashi brushed his fingers against Minato's wrist and exposed in the red rays of the sunset, a haphazardly bandaged wrist and lower arm.

"You're hurt…" Kakashi said coolly.

"Oh….you mean this?" Minato replied surprised, brushing Kakashi's grip off. "…It's nothing…I already went through the necasary preparations…it'll heal…"

"Looks infected," Kakashi said, stepping aside to let Minato pass him to put his apron away.

Minato sighed, "…I appreciate your concern, really I do…Sarutobi set you up to this?" he inquired not rudely.

"….Sandaime indeed wants to ensure your safety…" Kakashi conceded.

"Right right…" Minato waved his hand airily, "Well, I'm fit as fiddle so go tell that grouchy ol' man that this is child's play ok?"

"…Who attacked you?" Kakashi asked, and he placed both arms on either side of Minato, this time cornering him by the table and Minato had to lean back with his hands on the table to balance himself in the intensity of Kakashi's gaze.

"I went on a mission ok?" Minato said defeated.

"…What?" Kakashi said quietly.

Minato squirmed under that tone of voice but since he was found out, he thought it didn't matter if he told Kakashi anymore, "I appreciate Sandaime's kindness…but I'm not a criminal…and I'm not a child…I feel like he sets the ANBU to watch my every move and I don't even know why…there's nothing special about me!" the last part came out almost bitter and Minato tried to change his tone but Kakashi had caught on well enough. He wasn't supposed to tell Minato that he was really Yondaime and Kakashi could understand Minato's restlessness. Still, Minato had gotten hurt and Kakashi couldn't bear to think that he'd lose his sensei a second time…no chance in hell was he going to let that happen.

He backed away from Minato, realizing that he and Minato had been touching noses and Minato blinked a few times unsettled by Kakashi's sudden closeness. "Sorry…" Kakashi said coolly, "If you need to go on adventures…let me know and I'll accompany you…"

"You have to train Naruto and the others," Minato pointed out.

"I didn't tell you did I?" Kakashi said realizing.

"Tell me what?" Minato asked confused.

"Jiraiya, the Toad Sage is training Naruto, and I'm training Sasuke," Kakashi said.

Minato's jaw dropped in horror.

"What!" he spluttered, "Jiraiya? Who is that?"

Kakashi felt his heart sink. 'he really doesn't remember does he?' Kakashi heard a small younger version of himself's voice whisper into his ear. He pushed it away and said calmly, "Ah…well…the training I hear starts in a couple days…why don't you ask Naruto more about it?" He watched Minato deep in thought and Minato nodded.

"I think…that's exactly what I'm going to do," he said determinedly.

**A/N: kinda short I know :p. comment please :3 and yes, this is KakaMina and slight JiraiMina.**

**Hell, I may throw in a little accidental MinaNaru xDD lmao. But no, Minato is not a whore. I will just have there be certain situations implying these three types of pairings. Feel free to voice which one you'd like to come out strong in the end. ;D. Constructive critism is welcomed and flames will be put out with all my love 3. **


	2. Chapter 2

Todoke ni Kimi

Chapter 2

Minato watched Naruto leave for his meeting with his new teacher from the trees overlooking a bustling patch of the village by some hot springs. Scanning his keen cerulean eyes expertly, and rather impatiently, Minato looked for the familiar bobbing blonde hair in the crowd of people as Naruto became harder to track. Minato silently followed Naruto, wondering just who this Jiraiya guy was. His name sounded familiar…but from where? Minato couldn't recall and his back was facing away from a giant poster for the Make Out Paradise series so he didn't realize where he'd heard Jiraiya's name before. He could hear Naruto complaining to the guy about something and Minato looked surprised at the fellow from his safe perch in the trees.

He had long white spikey hair tied back in a ponytail and his shoes were not the typical ninja wear like Minato's or Naruto's. They were like red sandals and he had a giant scroll on his back and a …telescope in his hands?

Minato craned his neck from his newer perch above them but out of sight and then his chibi doom face surfaced as he realized that the great toad sage was spying on naked women in the hot springs from outside. Minato felt his face redden not so much from rage as it did from embarrassment. _No Naruto! I refuse to let you be taught by this shady guy!_ Minato quietly landed and blended in with the crowd. He neared Naruto who was chiding the other man and felt relief as he realized that Naruto was –sadly- the better man of the two.

"Pervy sage! Seriously! You said you were going to help me with my training!" Naruto whined, crossing his arms over his chest. The white haired man flapped his hand at Naruto and his face showed annoyance –tinted with a blush—to which Minato felt like kicking the white haired Pervy Sage.

Minato stepped out from the crowd of people and crossed his arms over his chest, looking annoyed at the white haired man who in turn did a doubletake when he saw him. "Wh0-what the hell…" He shifted uncomfortably as he felt the Pervy sage's dark colored eyes rest on him with confusion it seemed. Minato cleared his throat, remembering his purpose.

"Oi …you the Toad Sage…Jiraiya?" he asked serious.

He saw Jiraiya respond in a rather confused tone, "Of course it's me Minato. What the hell are you doing here?!"

Minato was taken aback by the shocked tone from the white haired man he'd never met. He had certainly never given him his name and now he furrowed his brow, frowning. _What the hell? What's his deal?_ Minato thought. He saw Naruto tug the Sage's sleeve and whisper in his ear. The man's eyes widened and he looked back and forth from Naruto to Minato. Naruto grinned at Minato and said loudly, "Geez, Mina-chan! You surprised us! Pervy sage knows about you and all…he was just surprised because he didn't want to catch you peeping on him peeping…" and he snickered.

Minato saw the other man's face turned beet red and he began to stutter about how it was for research and how Naruto didn't understand or appreciate the complexity of the anatomy of the female body. Minato rolled his eyes. He had no idea that Naruto had just given the previously un-enlightened Pervy Sage the cliff notes version of Minato's current situation. "Escuse me…I was very rude…I apologize," Jiraiya said, coughing.

"I'll overlook it…on the condition that you let me be the one to train Naruto…" Minato said firmly. He saw Naruto's face light up from excitement but also caught the frown that etched itself on the white-haired man's face.

"…Hmph…alright then…" the white haired man consented, "but on one condition…"

"What would this condition be?" Minato inquired.

"…I have an important mission that Sarutobi assigned me…and he wants you to help me…as a duo you know." Jiraiya grinned at Minato and Minato frowned, feeling like there was something shady about that message. Jiraiya strolled over and handed Minato the mission details and Minato realized that it was in fact an official mission.

"Alright…I'll accompany you on this mission…but if Sarutobi assigned it then why would I have to come along if I'm already coming along?" Minato asked confused.

Jiraiya sheepishly scratched his head, "Well….you are coming on the mission…I just haven't told Sarutobi yet but I'm telling you the results of speaking with him," and he gave Minato a thumbs up again. Minato sighed.

"Who cares! Come on Mina-chan! You've gotta train me! Forget pervy sage!" Naruto said excitedly. Jiraiya swatted Naruto on the head and chided him for being unappreciative of his services. Minato was tempted but something seemed to stick in his throat preventing him from saying no. He secretly felt a need to learn more about this man…why he had an interest was beyond him. He frowned again.

"Naruto, I'll definently train you once I get back from this mission ok?" Minato walked over and ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto became silent and Jiraiya whistled.

"How the hell do you keep him in control?" he asked praisingly.

"Probably cuz I'm a better example…" Minato rolled his eyes again and Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, I like Mina-chan more!" and Naruto glomped Minato, snuggling against his chest.

Minato laughed and hugged Naruto back. Jiraiya watched them with a thoughtful and…sad expression that Minato didn't detect but that Naruto knew was there. "Be ready in an hour Minato. And don't be late ok?" Jiraiya said and with a wave of his hand, he dissappeared. Minato looked at Naruto and they decided to go to Ichiraku and eat. Minato didn't need much for missions and prefered to travel light.

At Ichiraku, Minato listened as Naruto complained about the white haired old man. He laughed and smiled, enjoying the moments he had with the funny whisker-faced blonde that oddly enough had a similar hair style to him? He had his chin resting in his hands, and his eyes closed lightly. He was surprised to feel a gentle warm tongue licking his cheek. His eyes snapped open and he fell off his stool with an disgruntled "OOF!" and this was followed by Naruto's mischievious laughter.

Minato sat on his butt, watching Naruto clutch his sides in laughter, "Did you see yourself! You stopped listening so I had to get your attention, oh man…you're hilarious Mina-chan…"

Minato growled playfully in his throat and Naruto let loose a shriek of surprise as Minato began to tickle him on his stool. "Pay back!"

"Ah! Stop! Stop! I give! Uncle! Uncle!" Naruto laughed, and the owner of ichiraku laughed.

"You boys having fun?" he asked humorously.

"AH yes, as a matter of fact," Minato said, with a mischievious glint in his eyes. Minato was surprised when he felt a pat on his back. He turned and saw Kakashi, giving him a raised eyebrow expression.

"This uh…how you discipline naughty children?" Kakashi asked innocently. Minato blushed.

"He started it!" he pouted.

Kakashi looked at Naruto who grinned and said most innocently, "He wasn't listening to me so I licked his cheek…" and smiled pleased with himself.

Kakashi felt a strange sense of…jealousy? Shaking himself of the weird feelings that surfaced again, he merely let loose a small chuckle. "It's been about an hour…Jiraiya is looking for you…" he notified Minato. Minato blinked and then his jaw dropped.

He was late.

"Sh-shit! I gotta go! See you soon Naruto! Kakashi!" and throwing down his money for the meal, he sprinted off in the direction of the village gates, heart pounding. Kakashi watched as his ex sensei left in a hurry and couldn't help but smirk. He looked cute when he got flustered….Kakashi began to get ideas of other innocent ways he could get cute reactions from Minato…all in good fun of course. Maybe that was all those feelings were…a desire to simply mess with his sensei good-naturedly.

Meanwhile, Minato finally made it to the village gates and he bent over, panting. Jiraiya spotted him right away and walked over, arms crossed. "Thought you weren't the type to miss a date?" he teased.

Minato's face burned and he managed to gasp out, "I was with …Naruto…got distracted…sorry…"

"Well, you're here now so…" Jiraiya shrugged and Minato followed Jiraiya as they left the village. Turning back, and looking at the huge village gates from the outside, Minato couldn't help but feel a strange sense of longing…longing for what? "Oi, you coming?" Jiraiya called out to him, pulling him out of his reverie. Minato blinked and shook himself of the odd feeling. Following Jiraiya to the next village, they stopped outside a shady pub. Jiraiya turned to Minato and gave him a look that made Minato begin to question why he went so willingly with this strange perverted hermit.

"Alright Minato…this is the most important part of the mission…no…the fate of the balance rests on your performance…so…follow my lead and let me do the talking…ok?" Jiraiya said in such a serious tone and he eyed Minato and Minato began to wonder if perhaps the perverted man was really a better ninja than his first impression of him. Following Jiraiya in, Minato's face burned as he realized where he was. He was in a bar…but there was a booth where some giggling women sat—all overly dolled up—and giggling. He looked to Jiraiya and any shred of respect he had for Jiraiya was shattered.

"Helloooo Ladiiiesss~" he heard Jiraiya say as he tugged Minato over to the corner booth with him. The girls giggled and Minato felt them oggling him…he didn't like that and his face blushed from embarrassment. They must've been around 25…they weren't anywhere near forty that's for sure. He nervously tried to tug himself free from Jiraiya but Jiraiya's grip was surprisingly stronger than he let on. Minato looked with half anger half exhasperation at Jiraiya and caught him sending him a message with his eyes. Minato realized then that these women had information…and Minato would be the one to get it from them. Minato groaned mentally…he wasn't good at flirting. He wracked his brain, trying to think of how one talks to girls but couldn't come up with anything. Jiraiya sensed Minato's unusual quietness and he grinned at the ladies. "Me and my son here were just in town…" he clapped Minato on the shoulder and Minato looked at him like SAY WHAAA?

"Ooh…I can see the resemblence…" one of the ladies crooned.

"What rippling muscles…" the other one said seductively while puffing on a pipe. Minato tried not to wrinkle his nose from the smell.

"Ah yep, he got all his good looks from yours truly, " Jiraiya said, grinning and winking.

"Oh Gramps, you're so funny," Minato said, grinning innocently at Jiraiya. "Please excuse the old man…he thinks he's my dad half the time…and he spends the other half thinking he's a spritely young adult," Minato grinned. He felt Jiraiya's burning gaze on him and smiled innocently, patting Jiraiya on the head as though he was a child.

Minato found it surprisingly easy to joke after that and he ignored the silent "I hate you so much" gaze that Jiraiya was emitting mentally. He shrugged innocently and Jiraiya knew that he'd been outsmarted…even though Minato had no memories of his past, it seemed his sense of retaliation was still strong…just like the old days…Jiraiya sipped his sake while he interjected occasionally. Minato was successful in coaxing out information from the *now drunken* ladies Hitomi and Shizuka. Hitomi had blue eyes and reddish hair tied up in a bun and light milky skin. She looked pretty but Minato didn't have any other feelings for her other than that. Shizuka had blonde hair braided down her back and intense hazel eyes. She and Hitomi were wearing identical blue dresses with silver boots. Hitomi had a little less make-up than Shizuka but they were both around 5'5.

Minato gave a little start though when he felt a hand traveling up his leg from under the table. He hadn't had any sake so he knew that the girl Hitomi was the one feeling him up. He was sandwhiched between Jiraiya and Hitomi and his face began to flush as he felt a manicured hand travel further up until it teasingly pressed against his-

"OI!" Minato yelped out loud. He grabbed the girl's hand and stared at her, startling Jiraiya and Shizuka. "U-um…what I mean is…not here…" Minato said weakly.

"You're cute when you're flustered," Hitomi slurred her words and she leaned in closer to Minato, and Minato desperately looked to Jiraiya for any form of support. Jiraiya sipped his sake innocently.

"It must be nice to be young…have a good time grandSON…I'll be…ah…back at the hotel then…" and Jiraiya slipped out of the booth, leaving Minato sandwiched between Shizuka and Hitomi. Minato's face burned and he knew that Jiraiya was intentionally leaving him.

_Shit…shit….shit!..._Minato's mind went blank as he felt Hitomi's lips press against his own. He found his hands unable to move as both girls held on to each one of his arms. Feeling an unknown tongue exploring the inside of his mouth, Minato knew he'd have to use force against these women. He felt hands traveling down his waist and his body twitched. NO way he was gonna let two women have their way with him! He had to make them understand… "Please…stop…" his voice came out weaker than he'd thought as he felt Shizuka's kisses along the nape of his neck…hands still exploring his chest. Hitomi's hand was focused on reaching into his pants and Minato's thoughts swirled. He was going to fucking KILL Jiraiya for leaving him like this.

"Ooh, I was right…firm…" Shizuka praised, brushing her fingers over his nipples. Minato bit back the moan, trying to stop his body from reacting. Minato wondered why there was no one else but them in the Pub…or rather…where the shop owner was. Something didn't seem right…his thoughts were distracted as he felt his nipples being tweaked, sending a strange sensation through him.

"O-Oi!" Minato gasped and he managed to tear himself from Shizuka's grasp and ended up tumbling to the floor with Hitomi out of the booth. He let out an "oof!" as his back hit the hard wooden floor. Hitomi and him touched noses and Minato hadn't realized what a deep intense blue her eyes were…they reminded him of someone he'd used to know?...who? her reddish hair had come undone from its bun and now fell in waves around her and Minato. Shizuka yelped.

"My wrists! He's hurt my wrists!" she complained. Before Minato could react, Hitomi pinned Minato with her Kunai, pressed against his neck.

"So…we were going to give you a good time before killing you… but since you won't accept our generosity..we'll just kill you and then the old man…must suck, knowing you're the one responsible for your grandpa's death…" Hitomi breathed, and Minato was gonna reply when all of a sudden, he saw a flurry of white and in the few moments, he watched as Jiraiya expertly knocked out the two kunoichis… and Jiraiya turned, and grinned at a very, very, VERY disgruntled Minato.

"Knew you'd play your part well…" Jiraiya's eyes gleamed.

"The hell! You fucking left me to be eaten alive!" Minato yelled.

"AH…it was part of my great plan though…it worked out didn't it?" Jiraiya smirked, amused at Minato's disleveledness. It was kinda cute. Jiraiya knew Minato was gonna be pissed at him for a while though. Sorry Minato…if I told you the plan up front…then you wouldn't have been able to put on such a convincing performance.

"You damn frog sage!" Minato seethed.

"It's toad…TOAD!" Jiraiya pointed out, slightly annoyed.

"Frog, Toad…what's the difference..you're a perverted Amphibian sage!" Minato growled. He got up and straightened his shirt out. Minato secretly knew if Jiraiya hadn't come, he would've died..after being eaten alive... Either way…he was done working as a duo with the perverted frog hermit.

"Look…I needed you to distract them so that I could go to their hotel room," Jiraiya said quietly. "I'll explain when we get back to the hotel ok? Come on…we don't know who's listening." Minato reluctantly left with Jiraiya.

In the red walled hotel room, were some well lit wall lamps. Minato sat on the edge of the adobe comfortered bed, arms crossed and waited for Jiraiya to explain his "great" plan in full. "Well…" Jiraiya started sheepishly, "while you talked with them, I'd snuck their hotel key from their purse and used it to get in…I needed to provoke you into inadvertently making an excuse that would allow me to exit myself graciously…and without suspicion."

"How the hell was I supposed to know what to do! What if it'd turned out differently!" Minato pointed out, his voice a dangerous growl.

"But it didn't. It turned out the way I wanted it to…because I had faith in your abilities," Jiraiya smiled warmly at Minato and Minato looked away. He wanted to punch the damn hermit but he didn't' have the energy.

"Liar…you were improvising the whole way…" Minato snapped.

"Minato…" Jiraiya sighed and he sat on the edge of Minato's bed, and Minato shifted a bit away from him, still upset. Clearly. "See this?" he indicated to a small black disk that made Minato furrow his brows.

"What is that?..." he asked tentatively.

"Our assignment. They're plans for an invasion from the Sun Ninja…apparently there has been some….problems with negotiations…it was our job to get their blue prints so that our leader could react effectively…" Jiraiya explained. Minato was still pissed but knowing that he hadn't nearly died …and been pretty much invaded… in vain… Minato's anger softened slightly.

He felt a pat on his shoulders and was startled to see Jiraiya lean in and rest his head on Minato's shoulder. Minato glanced back and saw a man who had lines on his face…aged for the first time since he'd met him.

"I'm sorry Minato…" the perverted hermit said softly, "please believe me…I wouldn't let anyone or anything happen to you while on my watch…ok?..." His tone was so soft that Minato was confused. What had happened to that energetic hermit from a second ago?

"It…It's fine…" Minato looked away, shifting slightly and Jiraiya did something Minato did not expect. He pushed Minato back on the bed and leaned over him. Minato blinked confused as he gazed up into the aged face of his partner. "U-um…what?"

"It's really you…" he heard Jiraiya murmur and in a flash, he pushed Jiraiya off but found out that the old man was indeed stronger than he implied. Feeling himself pinned to the bed, he felt all his energy leave him.

"Wh-what the hell…get off you perverted hermit!" Minato exclaimed confused and a little scared.

"Amazing…your skin…" Jiraiya touched Minato's face and traveled a hand down Minato's neck. Minato blushed and tried to struggle back although he knew it was in vain. Whatever the perverted Hermit had done to him…he didn't have mobility control at the moment. Minato didn't like being touched like that …it scared him…and he closed his eyes, biting his lip…just wishing it'd end.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to startle you…" he felt Jiraiya's face against his chest and felt Jiraiya's breath against his black Jonin outfit shirt. Minato wasn't a Jonin really since he didn't have a village or anything… but he was going to become one soon. Sarutobi had him at Chuunin level for the time being. He felt confused now. A part of him wanted to kick the hermit bastard but there was something…some other part of him that wanted to hug Jiraiya. He felt Jiraiya's weight and big arms wrap around him. They were gentle and unlike the girls…they weren't forceful or intimidating. Minato didn't know why he didn't put up more of a fight…but he found himself wrapping his arms around Jiraiya as well.

"I don't know what it was that made you like this…but…I'm sorry…" Minato murmured.

Jiraiya broke away from Minato's unexpected hug and stood up, looking away. "It's…nothing for you to apologize for…sorry…" Jiraiya grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry…I…I must've gotten you mixed up with someone I used to know…after all…I am a senile old man…" and he laughed good naturedly. Minato frowned because he had felt that Jiraiya had been specifically talking to him when he'd whispered those words 'It's really you…' but he chose to let it go since he didn't want a repeat of that awkward moment from before.

"Come on…time for bed…we set out for part 2 in the morning," Jiraiya said and Minato was left alone in the hotel room. He wondered where Jiraiya had gone but he flomped back exhausted. Closing his eyes, he fell into a deep tumbling sleep.

The next morning, he felt big gentle hands shaking him awake. Groggily blinking, he sat up, wiping his eyes and came face to face with Jiraiya. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Jiraiya teased and Minato blushed. He swatted at Jiraiya but Jiraiya merely laughed and shifted away. Minato ate breakfast with Jiraiya and then they made their way for a special small village…called Crescent Creek village.

Minato was spaced out thinking about Naruto and then his thoughts traveled to Jiraiya's odd behavior from the day before. "Earth to Minato," he blinked as he saw Jiraiya's hand wave impatiently in front of him.

"Oh…sorry…" Minato said weakly. A little ways from the village, Minato almost walked into a tree when he felt strong hands tug him away and he ended up pressed against Jiraiya's chest and his heart beat fast from the sudden pull.

"You…are you ok? You seem out of it…" Jiraiya said, cocking an eyebrow. Minato blushed and pushed himself away from Jiraiya's hug.

"I am 100% fine!" he said and stomped on ahead. Jiraiya smiled at Minato's back and the sad light resumed its place…Oh how he'd missed Minato…he hadn't been able to believe Sarutobi about Minato's unexpected return… although no one knew how or why… Minato's true identity was kept hush hush.

Along the way, Minato realized that they were being followed. Glancing at Jiraiya, he saw the curt nod and the two separated. Jiraiya took to the trees and Minato did so as well. They could hear the rustle as their pursuers realized what they were doing. Minato felt wind whistle by him and flinched, as he felt a small cut on his cheek begin to drip some blood. The Kunai in question THUNKED into a tree to Minato's left and Minato heard klangs as Jiraiya began to fight off their attackers. Minato's heart pounded as he looked behind him but Jiraiya mouthed go and Minato sped up. He didn't know he was falling until he was hit. Losing his footing as ninja wire wrapped itself around his ankles, Minato yelped as he slipped out of the tree. Using his hands, Minato attempted to grab another tree branch. He felt the blow to his stomach from his inability to correctly adjust himself to catch hold of anything and gasped in pain. Seeing stars, Minato feebly scrabbled for a hold…anything but found his world going black as he hit other branches forcefully on his way down. He didn't notice the arms that supported him nor the masked man who looked down at him with his one onyx gleaming eye as Minato drifted. Gazing faintly at his savior… Minato mumbled, "Kaka…shi?..." and then passed out.

*Where is your heart.(Kelly Clarkson)*song is to help represent Kakashi's feelings along with Who Knew by P!nk..the two songs mix together and both express pretty much what happens in this next section.

Kakashi had indeed come on the mission. He had refused to let his sensei go with just Jiraiya and so Jiraiya had consented to letting Kakashi help from a safe distance and if there was anything that happened to him, Kakashi would be the one to protect Minato. He was surprised that Minato could identify him in his current state but it made him feel…moved. He carried Minato in his arms until he got to safe area and performed some handsigns, activating seals in the small area so that enemy ninja wouldn't detect him or Minato. Jiraiya would know what to do…Kakashi had sent Pakkun to convey that Minato was unable to continue the mission at this point in time and that Jiraiya was more than enough to handle it.

Kakashi gazed at the blonde before him, he'd laid him gently on the grass and knew that Minato probably had some broken ribs…or all of them. He was hesitant because he hadn't been this close to his sensei ever before but seeing as he needed him, Kakashi got a grip and began to gingerly press Minato's sides. He heard Minato gasp in pain and pulled back startled. "Hur..ts…" Minato mumbled and he tried to roll over but Kakashi leaned over him, in order to prevent him from hurting himself anymore. He tentatively pushed up Minato's shirt, and gingerly touched Minato's chest and rib cage…trying to detect any more severe damage. Amazingly…to Kakashi's surprise it seemed that Minato was only badly bruised, and he gasped as he saw the bruises healing slowly. He was still very bruised but Kakashi had thought only Naruto had the ability to heal because of the fox….Kakashi wondered if the Yin half of Kyuubi was sealed within Minato. Seeing his ex sensei's exposed skin and inability to defend himself, Kakashi had to resist the strange urges he was getting. He hadn't felt these feelings before…what the hell was going on with him now? He pulled back and sat down by Minato… not quite sure what to do with his time. He leaned over Minato's face and brushed a gloved hand over Minato's lips and tried to resist the overwhelming urge to kiss him. Pulling back again, Kakashi tried to keep the waves of mixed emotions from flooding his better judgement. If he hadn't been here, his sensei would've died…again. The thought of losing his sensei if he took his eyes off him scared Kakashi. Kakashi was a master at controlling his emotions, but when it came to his sensei…Kakashi wasn't sure quite what to feel. He removed the ninja wire that bound Minato's legs and tossed it aside. He felt Minato stir and knew that he may never get a chance to do it again…so he leaned in and lowering his mask, kissed Minato's partly opened lips and it was a light kiss…no tongue but it was enough to make Kakashi's entire being tremble from the emotions he felt triggered from it. He pulled back, knowing he was dangerously close to pouncing his sensei and so he went to the creek to wet a cloth for Minato's forehead, trying to calm the heart beat that was erradictly betraying his otherwise calm poker demeanor. He knew then and there that his feelings were much deeper than mischeivious teasing. His sensei was just too damn cute when he was so defenseless…but his memories were sealed and it's not like he remembered Kakashi…Kakashi's heart sank. His sensei didn't remember Kushina…so how the hell was he supposed to explain it when he DID?... but…he was powerless…so he decided that he'd find a way to confess and then…just enjoy it while it lasted. Even if it meant he'd never get to be with Sensei. Kakashi sighed, knowing that his life had just gotten more complicated. Of all the million people in the world to fall in love with, it had to be his supposedly deceased MARRIED ex-sensei… Kakashi wondered if fate was getting a kick out of this.

Minato stirred and his eyes opened slowly. He sat up blinking and looked around himself. He was in a clearing and …he was not hurt at all? He found that his shirt had been pushed up to to his midchest and he looked around, wondering if that was caused by the fall. Pulling his shirt back down, he saw that his legs were no longer bound but he winced slightly as he gingerly sat up, hugging his sides. He felt his cheek and felt the cut. It had begun to scab and he wondered where he was. "You're awake…" he heard a familiar calm voice say from behind him. He turned and saw Kakashi stroll over to his side and squatting on his haunches, wipe Minato's forehead with a cool cloth. Minato welcomed the cool touch of the cloth and instinctively leaned in, closing his eyes. Kakashi hoped that Minato didn't notice how inside out his emotions were thanks to his ex-sensei's innocent nudging into his gentle touch. Kakashi murmured, "Here….you take the cloth ok?" and he pulled away from Minato, leaving Minato holding the cloth to his forehead. Minato sat on the ground cross-legged while wiping his forehead, his eyes closed. He finally opened them again as he recalled what had happened with Jiraiya and the attackers.

"Ah! Jiraiya's in trouble!" Minato blurted, jumping to his feet but the sudden shift in gravity caused him to stumble and he felt Kakashi catch him. Why does it seem like I need so much catching lately? Minato thought grumpily and he blushed. Kakashi saw Minato's face flush and tried to distract himself with thoughts of anything but his sensei. Make Out Paradise was for the first time…not something he wanted to think about…especially not in Minato's prescense. Preventing Minato from seeing his face flush from dirty thoughts, Kakashi stood a ways away and sheilded his face from Minato.

"Well…it's ok.I've taken care of it…you're fine…" Kakashi found himself tackled to the ground suddenly and he looked up surprised and felt his heart thump as he saw a fiery determination shine within the azure depths of Minato's eyes. "What?"

"Ok…how do I know you're really Kakashi and not some enemy ninja trying to trick me!" Minato searched Kakashi's poker faced expression. His heart pounded in his ears. How could he have let his guard down so easily? If this was indeed an enemy then he had to get information and get back to Jiraiya!

Kakashi gazed up at his ex Sensei, who's face expressed determination and Kakashi felt himself flood with those feelings again. He pushed them back and let Minato pin him. "I…am myself…" he replied quietly.

"Alright…great…like I'm that gullible…" Minato snorted. Kakashi smirked under his mask as he saw that his ex Sensei wasn't gonna get off him.

"Doesn't it strike you as uncomfortable….interrogating me like this? Or maybe you like being on top?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow at Minato. Minato blushed but wouldn't budge.

"Just tell me…" he said serious.

"Tell you what? It's not like me saying anything will-" will make you remember who I am…. Kakashi couldn't finish that sentence and he let the sentence trail off. Minato knew that he didn't know much about Kakashi so he didn't know how he'd be able to tell an imposter apart from Kakashi except….Naruto was his key! A memory….something only Kakashi would know….

"…On my birthday this year…you …what did you get me!" Minato demanded.

"What did I get you?" Kakashi repeated and he remembered. Of course he knew…he'd given Minato a custom made Kunai…the same kind the fourth used…no…the very one that he had been given all those years ago… "What did I give you…" Kakashi said softly and before Minato could speak, he found himself pinned by Kakashi's strength. He wasn't weak and he attempted to struggle but Kakashi's gaze made Minato pause. There was such a sad gaze in his eyes…just like Jiraiya…Minato didn't understand. Why did these two look at him like …he was so precious? Even Sarutobi looked at him sometimes like that although Minato wondered if they even knew that he knew what their faces looked like as they gazed at him when they thought he wasn't looking. "I gave you a piece of me…" he said quietly and he rested his head on Minato's chest. Minato could hear Kakashi's rampant heartbeat and felt it match his own. "I gave you something so precious…" and Minato stopped struggling. A little dust had kicked up from the dirt and Minato sneezed.

"What…what'd you give me?" Minato said, hesitantly, not sure what was so special about the strange looking kunai he'd been given.

"To you…just a hand crafted Kunai…" Kakashi murmured, and he brushed some of Minato's bangs off his face and Minato saw him pull his mask down, revealing slightly trembling lips despite Kakashi's otherwise excellent composure.

"Right…ok… I believe you…Sorry just had to check…" Minato said relieved, "Now if you'll get off-" but he felt Kakashi pounce on him again and Minato was pushed against the ground. The grass cushioned his fall, but Minato was confused now and he flinched since his bruises hadn't quite healed all the way.

"No…I wasn't finished…" Kakashi said quietly and Minato's heart thumped as he saw the mysterious gleam in Kakashi's eye. Kakashi leaned in and Minato's eyes widened as he felt a tongue slip inside his slightly parted lips and roam around the inside of his mouth. Muffled dissaproval was Minato's reaction but Kakashi was using his full strength and Minato wasn't sure what he should be doing. This wasn't like when Hitomi had kissed him…these kisses felt passionate and gentle…well…maybe a little forceful but nothing like hers had been. Wait a second…shouldn't he be thinking about escaping? Yeah, that sounded logical but what the hell…Reasoning…he'd try reasoning!

"Mng…-wai—Kakashi!" Minato gasped, and he managed to break free from Kakashi's kiss. Kakashi was only slightly shorter than him so Minato didn't have a height advantage really. He was surprised when he felt Kakashi pull away. Wait surprised? Relief should've been the initial reaction right? Kakashi seemed unreachable and Minato found himself pinned down by a Kunai stuck in the dirt, with Ninja wire wrapped around it and his wrists. Unable to use his hands, Minato tried to search the poker faced silver haired ninja on top of him. His heart was beating fast and he cleared his throat. "U-um…maybe we should talk about …what's on your mind? Was it me? I'm sorry ok?" Minato pleaded.

He flinched as he felt Kakashi kiss his neck and Minato knew his ears were burning. "It doesn't matter…does it…" he heard Kakashi say…bitterly?

"Wh-what doesn't matter?" Minato asked tentatively, thinking maybe if he got Kakashi to talk more and…act less then maybe he'd be able to stall longer.

"You don't remember…you really don't remember anything do you?" Kakashi said quietly and Minato furrowed his brow. That same damn question! Of course he didn't know what the hell Kakashi meant.

"Look…I get that I don't have memories from 13 years ago or prior…but Sarutobi said I'd remember all in due time!" Minato replied impatient now. He felt Kakashi cup his face in his hands and the gaze Kakashi gave Minato, made a strange emotion deep within him….feel like it was shattering.

"It doesn't make it any less painful…" Kakashi spoke ever so softly and Minato knew that he couldn't break his gaze away from Kakashi.

"Kakashi I-" before Minato could speak he felt Kakashi's hot breath…his tongue against his own once more. Kakashi's tongue hit the roof of Minato's mouth and Minato squirmed, feeling a strange tingly sensation in his mouth as a result. A small trail of saliva trickled down the side of Minato's mouth as he felt Kakashi's kisses begin to intensify. Finding himself going at Kakashi's rhythm scared Minato. Minato struggled for control but Kakashi was making Minato feel confused inside. A small voice in his head told him that this was wrong…but Minato found himself unable to break away from Kakashi and that scared him. He forcefully kneed Kakashi and heard a groan as Kakashi rolled off him, clutching his stomach. Minato's face was flushed but he managed to twist the Ninja wire around the small sharp part of the Kunai still sticking out of the ground and freed his hands. He kneeled next to Kakashi who seemed to have curled up into a ball.

Minato didn't know exactly what to do…so he did what he felt was instinct. He touched Kakashi gently on the shoulders and then took Kakashi into his arms…as he had done to Naruto when Naruto had ever balled up and wanted to hide from the rest of the world. Just like Naruto…Minato felt the need to wrap his arms around Kakashi and he didn't even know what made this need different from his times with Naruto. "You …I won't say anything if you won't…" he heard Kakashi say muffled, into Minato's shirt.

"Water under the bridge thing?" Minato asked lightly and he found himself patting Kakashi's head like he was a 10 year old…and not an assassin ex-anbu ? year old. He felt Kakashi tremble and was startled to see tears rolling down his cheeks. He pushed Minato away and stumbled to his feet, turning away from Minato and trying to wipe his eyes. Kakashi was scared….scared because he'd snapped and he didn't know if his relationship with Minato was salvageable now.  
"Look…I'd rather you talk straight with me…it's obvious there is…something about me that …" Minato used a gentle nurturing tone although he felt himself blush again but Kakashi didn't respond. He straightened his back instead and turned to Minato, pulling up his mask and Minato was taken aback by the poker face that greeted him once more. There were only the faint tear stains on his cheeks that were fading even as he began to speak.

"We've wasted enough time here. Let's get going…Jiraiya should've been at the Crescent Creek village ages ago…" and before Minato could respond, he saw Kakashi give him a serious glare and Minato couldn't say anything in response. Feeling wave after wave of confusion wash over him…he figured it was best to keep his mouth shut…it seemed best for Kakashi and his sakes and so he nodded curtly and followed Kakashi as they dashed through the trees… heading for the village…and they both felt like they were separated by more than just tree branches and the whistling wind in their ears whispered different messages for both. For Minato it whispered that it what happened back there should stay back there while for Kakashi the wind whistled that Minato didn't remember Kakashi and that Kakashi wasn't reaching his sensei because his sensei was not the same guy anymore…

**A/N: Well…I like how this is turning out I'm gonna throw in a little accidental MinaNaru in the next chapter *smirks* and as far KakaMina 3 things are finally getting good Hm…is it just me or does Minato seem to get tied with ninja wire a lot xD. Lolol. My perverted mind likes that *,* hmm… and I believe I'll have some more JiraiMina inclinations as well. As for if Minato will end up being topped or not … I don't know honestly. I'm hoping for bottom because there are so many with him being the top and well I believe that he would suit either role. Love is the focus mostly in this fanfic…but I'm pretty convinced that Kakashi will indeed top Minato. *spoilers* *RiverSong impression.**

**Either way, I won't reveal anymore hehehe. SO read, comment, and enjoy~ BD I will probably do some lemony scene in the next chapter since I know that I've been focusing more on Minato's development with Jiraiya Kakashi and Naruto. I will throw in a little accidental KakaIru because that will actually twist into my plot pretty well. I wont say how tho *maniacal laughter, maniacal laughter, MANIACAL LAUGGGHTERRRR* -Muppets ref. Please escuse my ramblings and enjoy BD**


End file.
